starbridgefandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Overview. One of the main two races in the SU (Solanic-Union) humans was the first civilised race to evolve on earth. They are one of the most widespread races in the galaxy and their cultural influences can be seen across civilisation for example their calendar has been widely accepted by other races. 'Biology ' Modern humans are not too far genetically from when they first left earth. They’re a bit more diverse because of the wide range of planets they now inhabit. A few of the major differences are the loss of a few organs due to genetic austerity measures causing them to be removed from the genome (The SU is currently trying to re-engineer the traits back into humans using DNA for a few mutants who still have appendixes or tonsils) and changes to diet to be much less reliant on meat to the point most humans can’t tolerate meat without at least minor difficulties. 'History ' 2000-2089 In the latter half of the 21st century humanity was entering a new golden age; the governments had hatched a plan by faking the existence of another race on mars, united against a common enemy humanity saw great reductions in internal conflict. Unfortunately the plan wasn’t to last progress was slowing down after initial acceleration. They were stagnating, rapidly. To solve this, a plan was hatched. To create a biological variation agent, apply it to certain unfavourable parts of the world and then wait for supercharged evolution to take its course. Then after a thousand or so years they would re-open the boarders and take their pick of the best advancements to re-integrate into the species. There was only one problem, the plan was terrible. The variation agent didn’t stay contained and rapidly spread. So they had to leave for mars. 2080s-3580s Mars didn’t go well for anyone, only a small section of the population even made it off the earth but even then resources were strained. Those that didn’t make it probably didn’t last long for the most part, the environmental damage alone caused by the evacuation was probably finished most of them off. Back on Mars a lot of things quickly degraded, a lot of technology was considered to frivolous to export; computing was set back almost a century and after arriving on mars we wouldn’t have the technology to get back for about 1500 years. Eventually we had no choice, food supplies were unsustainable and the few wars they managed to fight hadn’t helped either. 3580s-4900s The plan was simple, land back on earth and recolonize, starting from central Europe as what archives we still had indicated the climate was fairly stable and the soil had been good. What they hadn’t counted on was the rise of another species. Said species was the crelm, descendants of old earth cephalopods they’d developed remarkably quickly (thanks to the variation agent), they’d spread across most of Europe but avoided the deep north or south because of the extreme cold or the deserts left in America because of how dry it was. They also had outposts in India and costal Africa. Humans lacked the energy for hostility and the crelm were too fascinated by the aliens for outward hostility. However due to the rapidly expanding crelm population the humans were forced to pay the tax ''a small percentage of the human population would need to be given to the crelm as food. Culturally and legally humans existed as second-class citizens for the most part, they had basic system of rights and the humans given as tax were for the most part criminals, and the law abiding ones were largely allowed to exist. However they never held much political power and only the humans brave enough to try the wilder-zones were able to live mostly outside of crelm rule. Slowly things started to be improved as generations grew up together but as the populations started to grow it was decided by the ruling crelm powers that they would need to start leaving earth. The humans were able to use their history of space travel (up until now the crelm didn’t have their own rockets) to gain more status to the point they were essentially equal. 4900s-5100s The fleet took almost a century of over half the populations’ effort to construct, enough to carry most of the populations. The humans and crelm that stayed on earth still survive to this day but their hold on the planet is weaker, a lot of extremist sects that had previously been almost completely suppressed were allowed to come to prominence. The felt was massive and carried the populations out of the solar system; they carved a path from planet to planet to across the Local systems. Learning from past mistakes the colonies were kept small, they never really found a large enough world to take the entire populations even with what amounted to the best terraforming technology of any species we know of even today. The first major extra-terrestrial species we’d come into contact with were the Norg, they were curious about us, we’d arrived on the norg home world (Nelis prime-minor) but it was extremely hostile as worlds go, we needed to leave but the fleet was running out of resources and the poor construction was starting to show. The norg made a simple offer, they could build one vessel, in months they did what could have taken us decades (decades we didn’t have), the joined together parts of the fleet creating the new terra, a space ship the size of a planet. In exchange we took Norg drones with us into space and gave over our ship plans. With the new Terra constructed we could spread out across space again, we met many races out there gaining a reputation as bringers of technology to underdeveloped worlds. They say 9 out of 10 space faring species are their because of the SU (or because of humans depending on who’s saying it). Not all species we met chose to join the SU but even those that didn’t were often willing to trade with us. The new terra is still the centre of human government and where about 50% of humans and Crelm live but at least now it’s a much more sustainable location. '''Technology ' They say the best technology in the universe is Human/ Crelm designed (and Norg built). This is pretty much true; humans and crelm are the ones with the most advanced spaceship. Their travel and communication technology allows for FTL communication (and travel with a little Astrid help). In terms of computing Humans aren’t so advanced, everything had a very big mechanical feel to it, the digital world isn’t very developed at all, and AI isn’t much past the 21st century. Where Humanity really excels is terraforming, while originally a crelm advancement it’s now pretty much shared, we can’t manipulate the earth but we can create new weather patterns and even alter climate. The moon has a much thicker atmosphere than in used to.